


From the Pantry

by ladysekhmetka



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara watches Zuko and Mai have sexy times from the panty of the Jasmine Dragon. Mai notices her but doesn't stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Pantry

**Author's Note:**

> Short little drabble originally written for the Live Journal AtLA kinkmeme community.

Katara hadn't meant to spy on Zuko and Mai while they were alone in the empty kitchen of the Jasmine Dragon.

She definitely hadn't meant to spy on them when it went beyond innocent.

She had stepped into the large pantry off the kitchen, the door swinging just to the frame behind her. Iroh kept everything neat, but didn't bother to label any of the boxes, leaving her to search for the sungrass tea she was looking for. She finally found it and turned to leave when she heard them come in.

She had reached toward the door to open it all the way and make herself known, but the sliver of opening revealed something that caused her to freeze.

Zuko had pushed Mai up and on the low counter, grinding into her body as he kissed along her neck. Mai groaned, wrapping her limbs around him, and breathed “Zuko” into his scarred ear, just loud enough for Katara to hear it in her pantry.

He reacted by biting down on the girl's collar, causing Mai to sigh happily, an odd sound from the dour girl.

Katara found herself unable to look away as the two teens made out. Her face was flushed and she had to clap a hand over her mouth as the two started to strip each other passionately.

Her own deepening breaths were covered by sighs from Zuko as Mai returned the kisses she received, running her nails over his back, leaving reddening trails on skin. Zuko pulled back slightly so he could trail kisses down Mai's exposed body, cupping her breasts and running his thumbs over hardened nipples.

Hidden in the pantry, Katara put her other hand over her mouth as well as she watched Zuko move lower and nuzzle at Mai's thighs. The other woman shivered and ran her hands through his hair. “Don't tease me.” she muttered, pulling his hair.

Zuko chuckled softly and replied, “Yes, Mai.”

He dove in, and Mai buckled and sighed as he licked between her folds.

Unaware of what she was doing, one of Katara's hands left her mouth and slowly stroked over her neck and down her body as she watched one friend eat out the other. It had just reached the swell of her breasts when she realized what she was doing. She yanked her hand away, shame burning her.

But her own desire grew as she heard Mai moan. She watched the young woman lean back on her elbows as Zuko continued to pleasure her, running his lips and tongue over her core. The pale woman reached for his head, tugging on his hair to indicate the pace she wanted.

The tea long forgotten, Katara let herself slide down to the floor, head cradled against the frame so she could see. Her hand slid over her body again, and this time she let it. After a particularly loud cry of joy from Mai, she hiked up the end of her tunic and slid her hand under the waistband of her pants.

It was all she could do to not moan and reveal herself as she watched Zuko bring Mai to orgasm, fingering her own throbbing clit. She shivered silently as she watched Zuko stand, removing his pants and exposing his hardened cock. Mai growled appreciatively and pulled him to her with her feet. He didn't resist and completed the motion by sliding his manhood into Mai.

Mai gasped and Katara echoed her softly, her fingers sliding over herself even faster. She clamped her hand even tighter over her own mouth as she felt her body begin to tease. Mai had shifted forward to wrap her arms around Zuko's shoulders as he pounded into her.

It was then that Mai suddenly looked up, and their eyes meet. Katara felt her eyes widen, then shut as her fingers slide across her clit just right, making her shudder. When she opened her eyes again, Mai wasn't looking directly at her any more, her face pressed against Zuko's neck, but her eyes slid to the side towards Katara's hiding spot and her lips formed a slight smirk just before a vigorous thrust caused her to gasp.

The other woman didn't look back over and irritation mingled with pleasure as Katara continued to masturbate to the scene. Why didn't the other woman tell Zuko to stop? Did she not care that she was being watched?

She felt her body begin to tense again and this time, she came with a shudder and a squeak. Outside the pantry, she could hear her two friends reaching their own climax. Trying to catch her breath, she scooted away from door way, hiding in the darkest corner of the small space, her irritation growing as she heard the two of them murmuring softly spoken words to each other.

“Someone left Uncle's pantry door open,” she suddenly heard Zuko say, from just outside of her hiding spot. She nearly jumped when he said it.

“So?” Mai replied, her usual dour personality in place again, and the door suddenly slammed shut all the way. “Don't worry about it, it's not like anyone is in there any way...”


End file.
